


It Ain`t My Fault

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Facialcum, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are an assassin who used to work for Maroni. While visiting The Sirens, you spot Oswald entering the club. The two of you know each other from the old days and you find his new appearance attractive. So why not do something about it?Inspired by the song Ain`t My Fault by Zara Larsson





	1. Chapter 1

The sweetness of red wine tasted nothing but bitter on your palate and you swallowed it with a unpleasant grimace. You glimpsed at the band on stage and sighed. Not even their pop music could take you out of this boredom you felt. Another sighed left your lungs when you browsed the people enjoying their time at The Sirens. How could criminals be so incredibly boring? Ever since the mafia was gone, along with Don Falcone and Don Maroni, you didn’t enjoy your criminal life like you used to when working for Maroni. Hell, did you even have a criminal life anymore? Or anything at all to do, except for sitting here every single night, fishing for more clients? Or any client for that matter? The assassin business seemed to be dying out ever since everyone started to take care of their own killings. And now there were even these monsters running the streets, escaped from Strange’s house of horrors. And sure, you could get payed for taking them in, but keeping your victims alive wasn’t really your thing. 

You sighed anew. Yes, you missed the old days for sure. The simpler life, when Falcone controlled the city and everyone knew their place. Not even Zsasz was around anymore to take care of your other, more craving desires. He just disappeared suddenly and you missed his rough endearments on you. The way he took what he wanted but always made sure you were left blissfully satisfied. 

Damn! A muffled moan escaped your lips as you bit your lip and squeezed your thighs together when you felt that familiar ache settle between your legs, thinking about the things Victor used to do to you.

Oh God! Now was really not the time to get horny, you thought as you observed the people on the dance floor. There wasn’t a single person in here that caught your attention, that made your heart flutter and your cunt quiver with need. But then your gaze fell upon the entrance door when another guest arrived and a smirk danced on your lips when the former king of Gotham entered the club.

You studied his appearance with appreciation as your gaze wandered his body. He looked different than before, when he was still the new mob boss. His raven hair was shorter but still in that pointy hairstyle and his suit seemed more well fitted around his slim body. Cobblepot looked smarter, older and more confident than ever before and you bit your lip when that ache in your cunt throbbed delightfully. Oh yes, you liked this newer Penguin that walked through the club with a smirk on his lips, looking like he owned the whole world.

He sat down in a dark corner of the club and to your surprise, he seemed to be there on his own. Usually Butch Gilzean accompanied him this days, but not tonight apparently. But that was only in your favour when the most wicked idea started to form in your mind.

“Can I get a glass of red wine, please?” you asked the bartender and she nodded with a smile and poured you one. You payed up and took the glass in one hand and your glass in the other. Slowly you sauntered passed the dance floor and made your way over the to the dark corner in which Cobblepot had taken a seat. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he was staring into thin air but his gaze found its way to you when you approached him and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes. His blue green orbs then fell upon your curves in that short, black dress you were wearing and you made sure to sway your hips seductively as you walked. A victorious smirk danced on your lips when you noticed the dark fire igniting in his eyes.

“Hello Mr. Penguin. May I join you?” you asked but didn’t wait for an answer before you sat down next to him and fluttered your eyes at him.

“Please, be my guest.” he sneered and gripped his cane tightly, irritated by your attitude. Although, he was used to it. The two of you knew each other from way back when he nestled his way into Maroni’s business and you were his assassin and later, when Oswald was the new boss in town, you frequently visited his club, seeing as you were Zsasz’s lover. But Oswald hadn’t seen you since everything fell apart and frankly, he wouldn’t have cared less if he never did. That’s what he was telling himself anyway. The slowly increasing bulge in his pants was another story completely, one he tried his best to ignore.

“I bought you a glass of wine.” You flashed him a smile and placed the glass on the table in front of him, your gaze dropping momentarily to his crotch where you saw the most delightful thing. A heat rushed your body and suddenly the air between you was warm and thickening.

Oswald gave you a thin smile in return. “Thank you.” He grasped the glass and sniffed the wine with a leery expression before he took a sip. You rolled your eyes and shook your head slightly.

_“Still the same suspicious little bird.”_

Leaning back on the leather seat, your gaze slowly wandered his straight posture and you noticed the slightly pink shade on Oswald’s cheeks.

Oh yes, you had him flustered already, you were certain of it. But no harm in teasing him a bit as well, right?

Crossing your legs, you gave the former king of Gotham a sideways glance. “So…Do you know what happened to Victor?”

Oswald turned his head and blinked at you. “No, I don`t. And I thought that you, of all people, would know where he took off.” he declared and clenched his jaw as a disturbing feeling of jealousy came over him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had always enjoyed the sight of your pretty face and your beautiful female curves, ever since the first time he saw you when Maroni made him manager of the restaurant. It had been at one of Maroni’s meetings and you had come in a bit late after a hit, your cheek painted with small splatters of blood. Oswald had been staring at you as he poured you a glass of wine and you had glared irritated back at him, asking what the hell he was looking at. He had stuttered an apology and kindly pointed out that you had blood on you. “Oh, thanks.” you had said with a warm smile at him before you took a napkin and dried it off.

That bright and beautiful smile of yours had lingered on in his mind ever since, even when you were Zsasz’s girl and Oswald had to endure watching Victor`s hands on you and from time to time, even listening to your sweet and satisfying moans through the walls of his mansion as the hitman took you where ever he wanted and whenever he wanted. Even when you angered him with your cocky and disrespectful attitude, he could only imagine that angelic smile of yours. Yes, even now, he found himself staring at your big eyes and pretty lips.

Noticing his stare, you turned your head away to hide a smile. “No, I don’t know where he went. But it’s his loss.” you purred as you gazed up at him. “So tell me, Penguin. Now that you’re back in the game again…are you in need of an assassin?” You leaned in against him and playfully stroked his tie as you flashed your eyelashes at him, made extra sure to push your breasts against his arm.

Oswald leered down at your hand and then shot a quick glance at your delicate cleavage as he swallowed thickly before his gaze returned to meet yours with a impish smirk on his soft lips. “I see. So this wine is a bribe then?”

Oswald shifted his legs, feeling that familiar twitch in his pants. Why must you look so alluring in that sexy dress with that low cut cleavage? Why must your hot breath, that brushed against his lips when your were so very close, feel so good?

“What?! No!” You looked offended at him and pouted your lips. “How can you think this of little innocent me?

Oswald`s eyes twinkled. Innocent?! You?!

“Well, bribe or not. I don’t think so at the moment. But you’ll be the first I think of if I need one.” He smiled politely before he reached for the wine again, still trying to ignore that wretched heat in his body that your closeness caused him. He simply gave you a bored look as he took a sip on his wine and you glared back at him.

Oh no, he wasn’t getting off the hook so easily! You still had that aching heat between your legs that you needed to get rid of. And Oswald was the perfect candidate, with his bad boy attitude and furious temper. Your pussy throbbed just thinking about how angry he would be, when you used him for your own pleasure and all the dirty words he would whisper in your ear.

“Thanks.” you beamed and stood up, ready to leave but then ‘accidentally’ fell down on his lap instead, your legs hanging down on one side of his knee. There was a sharp gasp from the former crime lord and immediately you felt something hard poking against your bum.

“Oops! Clumsy me.” you said innocently but gazed mischievously into his eyes that was staring darkly back at you.

“Oh, but what do we have here?” you purred and ogled him whilst biting your lips as you pressed your butt against his bulge and his low keen moan reached your ear. Oswald’s eyes turned into thin slits as he gleamed dangerously at you but he couldn’t help the slight buck of his hips as he felt his hard dick press between your butt cheeks.

Oh God, he hated how much he wanted you right now!

“It looks like someone is REALLY glad to see me.” you teased him and grinded your ass against him again, causing your clit to tingle and you bit back a moan. 

Oswald’s clenched his jaw. “Don’t flatter yourself, ____!” he spat but you just gave him a saucy grin in return.

“Oh?” You wrapped your arm around his neck and leaned in against his ear and whispered; “Then tell me, Penguin. How come your cock is so hard?” You leaned back again and tilted your head as you looked coyly into his enraged eyes that glared back at you.

“You better think thoroughly about your next move, ____. You might live to regret it.” he rasped darkly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on your skin. You ignored the delightful chill down your heated skin and chuckled before your hands dropped down and started unbuckling his belt. Oswald gawked at your hands in disbelief before staring at you with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” he shrieked before he eyed the dark and crowded club, afraid someone might notice your rather revealing situation. Oswald’s heart was pumping wildly and he couldn’t deny the thrilling and arousing feeling of this whole situation.

“Shhh… little Penguin. You don’t want anyone to see us, do you?” you implied as you continued with his belt.

Little Penguin!!? Oswald gritted his teeth. How dare you speak to him like this?!! Under normal circumstances he would never allow such disrespectful behaviour, however, this what not a normal situation.

“W-What do you mean?” Oswald breathed shakily and he despised the tremble in his voice.

“Oh, I think you know what I mean.” you beseeched and were finally done with his belt. You grinned at him before you swiftly unzipped his pants, reached inside and wrapped your fingers around his hard member to pull him out. Oswald gasped and his eyes fluttered as he met your gaze, the feeling of your delicate hand around his girth made his whole body shudder.

“Mmm…very glad to see me, indeed.” you husked and felt your wet cunt throb with ache as you slowly stroke his pulsing cock in your palm.

“I…” Oswald took a sharp breath and closed his eyes, unable to say anything else. He was in a dreamlike state, his mind and body dazed with desire and he had a hard time remembering how all of this came to be. It was all happening so very fast.

Was this really happening?! Right here in the club?!! Your next move made it all very clear to him in an instant.

“Finally speechless, huh Penguin?” you murmured before you turned your back on him, pushed your knickers aside and lowered yourself onto his rigid length, your dress pooling over his lap to hide your delicate situation.

“Oh…” you moaned quietly when he filled you up completely and you bit your lip from keeping any further noises to escape your mouth.

“Fuck!’ Oswald grunted behind you as his dick was buried balls deep inside your soaked pussy and he stared at your curves before gripping your hips tightly, firmly squeezing them with trembling hands. Your hands grasped the edge of the table in front of you and leaned forward a bit before leering back at him.

“You like that, hmh?” Slowly you started gyrating your hips in circular motions, carefully so no one would notice just exactly what you were doing on the former crime lord’s lap.

Oh God! The tip of his cock was brushing against that sweet spot deep inside you and you muffled a serenade of moan that eluded your lips.

“Oh, you will pay for this, bitch!” he hissed before nervously eyeing the crowd, hoping that nobody was watching the two of you. What if someone caught him, the Penguin, in this very exhibited situation?!! Thankfully, the crowd was getting even bigger, making your table oddly more private.

A sudden snap of your hips caused a low growl from Oswald. “Mmm…is that so?.” you breathed and licked your lips at another jolt with your hips. “And how will you make me pay?”

Yes, you wondered just what kind of payment you would have to make. A warm and desirable heat rushed your body at the thought of his punishing hands on your quivering flesh.

The thoughts aroused you further and you slowly rolled your hips on his pulsing cock, your chest heaving rapidly as you tried desperately to hide the pleasurable expression on your face. But it was hard to conceal the blissful state of your half lidded eyes and parted lips. A glance over the crowd made you sure though, that everyone was totally oblivious about what took place right in front of them.

Oswald lost it when your hips started rolling on his hard dick and he leaned back with closed eyes, suddenly careless about the people around him.

“My dear, torture will be to nice of a word.” he huffed and kneaded your hips right before he grunted as his cock exploded inside your wet warmth, with wave after wave of hot pleasure juice spurting into your very willing wet pussy.

Oh fuck! His sudden climax and pulsing cock inside you brought you over the edge and you bit your lip and shuddered when your pussy clenched around him, coating his length with your lubrication and you gripped the table tightly to prevent you from collapsing out of post orgasmic bliss.

Slowly your breathing calm down from your orgasm as you observed the still unsuspecting crowd that surrounded the dark corner in which you just fucked the former king of Gotham. You sighed contently as Oswald`s slackened cock slid out of you and you slumped down beside him with a wide grin. “Well, that was nice.”

Oswald glared at you while he hastily tucked his dick back inside his dress pants. “Mark my word ___. You will not go unpunished for this!” He was practically fuming with anger, his veins bulging on his temple. How dare you think you could have control over him?! Oh, you would not get away with this!! He would show you just what it meant to have real power over another human being!!

His enraged state amused you greatly, but then there were those words of his that caused this warm pooling in the pit of your stomach.

_…you will not go unpunished for this…_

Images of you bent over his lap as his hand spank your naked ass with vigor flashed before you and you felt your cheeks burning. Quickly you shrugged those thoughts away and leaned into him, gently touching his knee.

“Can you really blame me, Cobblepot? It ain’t my fault you came in here lookin like that.” you stated and skimmed his body before you stood up, took your glass of wine and winked at him before you slowly walked away, your hips swaying back and forth with extra precision just to tease him a little more.

Oswald gawked after you, the anger in his body slowly rising and he grinded his teeth. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he licked his smirking lips and chuckled darkly.

Oh yes, you would pay for this, for sure. There would be no escape for you once he had you under his disciplinary hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is determined to punish you. Maybe someone else is joining him?

You yawned and stretched your still tired body as you slowly woke from your deep slumber. The bed was too warm, too cosy for you to get up and you rolled over to your side as you tucked the sheets closer around your curves. **  
**

_“Just a little bit longer.”_

A pleasant sigh left your lungs but then slowly, a strange feeling started creeping in on you, a feeling that something was terribly wrong. Tiredly, you blinked your eyes and turned on your back as you tried to focus on the blurry ceiling above you.

“Hello, my dear.” You heard a raspy voice beside you and panic flooded your body in an instant, your head snapping to your side to stare directly into a pair of emerald orbs gleaming dangerously back at you.

Oh shit!

“Penguin! What the hell?!…”  You sat up on the bed and looked bewildered at the raven haired man that sat on a chair beside the bed with a smug grin.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” You grabbed for the sheets to cover your half naked body, you were only wearing a pair of pyjamas shorts and a tank top.

“What do you think? Huh?” Oswald stood up and slowly limped around the bed to stand at the edge, placing his hands behind his back as he eyed you up while smirking wolfishly.“Remember, I told you that you would pay?”

A sudden heat rushed your body at his words, settling between your legs. You bit your lip, trying your best to ignore it as you skimmed his well suited body. 

Yes, of course, you remembered, but you actually thought that he forgot about it since it had been weeks since that night at The Sirens. But you should have known that Oswald Cobblepot, the former king of Gotham, never forgets anything.

The smugness written all over his face flared your body and enraged your heart. Boldly, you met his intense gaze.

“I don’t see why I have to pay, PENGUIN?!! You didn`t seem to mind it at all. Or at least not a certain part of your body!” You spat as your gaze dropped to his crotch before looking lecherously back into his now furious eyes, his nostrils flaring.

“Even if I might have enjoyed it, my dear! The fact is that no one treats me with such disrespect and goes away with it !!” he growled, his face flustered in anger.

Oswald’s increasingly fierce mood did things to your body you didn’t think was possible. You hadn’t felt like this since…forever. Not since Zsasz had you under his strings, playing you like a puppeteer with his intense gaze and forceful, possessive hands. And now there was this raven haired man in front of you, this man with his mesmerizing bright orbs piercing right through your body, leaving burn marks of desire on your skin. This man that made your cunt wet and quiver with need with only his words.

You needed him. Badly. And you always took what you needed. Just like that night at The Sirens weeks ago.

“Oh, is that so?” Slowly, you crawled down the bed while your seductive gaze stared into his more and more widened eyes. You stopped right at the edge to stand up on your knees and started stroking his tie playfully.

“Tell me then, Sir. How will you punish me?” you asked sultrily and Oswald swallowed hard as your big Bambi eyes looked wickedly into his eyes. His flustered face was deep red as he cleared his throat and straighten his posture.

“Well that, my naughty little dove, is not entirely up to me.” His voice husked and mischievous and you frowned deeply.

”W-What?…What do you? - ”

The dark chuckle rumbling through the air sent shivers through your body and your eyes widened as you slowly turned your head to the side. There, in the dimly lit corner, you saw a pair of dark orbs glowing dangerously. There was no mistaking who it was.

“Tell me, babe, have my little girl been naughty?” The familiar dark and smooth voice caused a delightful ache between your legs and you shivered once more.

“Victor.” you breathed and released Penguin’s tie as the hitman closed in on you, grinning like a Cheshire cat, his predatory eyes staring you down and your gaze dropped submissively. Somehow, he always managed to make you feel small and weak, so submissive. And you absolutely loved it. You loved the way he could control your body with one simple look.

But wait a minute!…Your eyes fluttered in anger. What right had he to be angry?! He left town, left you all of the sudden. He had no right at all to be mad!!

“What is it to you?!” you huffed. “You left! Without a word! You have no right…AHH!!” Victor grabbed your hair and forcefully pulled your head back, making you whimper. His tall frame hovered over you and his black orbs devoured your gaze as he glared into your eyes.

“You’re mine!” he growled with a clenched jaw. “Whether I’m here or not! Whether I’m dead or alive. You belong to me! Always!! Is that clear?!”

“Yes,” you whispered and nervously licked your lip as a warmth rushed through your body and you felt the echoing throb inside of you, your inner walls clenching in desperate need to pull something inside of you and you squeezed your thighs together in an attempt to make that empty feeling inside you go away. But it was useless. There was only one thing that would help against that aching heat inside of you.

Victor looked down at your quivering form before grinning at Oswald. “Have you seen this, boss? How desperate our little whore is?” Victor tugged harder on your hair, making you whimper and tears to burn behind your eyelids as your eyes darted back and forth from the two men.

Oswald chuckled lowly. “Oh yes, indeed she is. Maybe we should give her what she so desperately wants?”

Yes! Oh God yes! You wanted it…you wanted them.

Penguin moved closer and grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger as his bright orbs pierced into yours. You couldn’t look away, you were trapped, slowly drowning in the depths of his eyes. His thumb slowly graced over your lower lip and your heartbeat quickened, your staggering breath heaving heavily in your chest. Oswald grinned before firmly gripping your jaw, his eyes like daggers as he stared you down and you gasped, you cunt wet with desire.

“No…I don’t think so.” His gaze dropped to your breasts and he smirked before leering up at you again. “No, you will give _us_ what _we_ want. Isn’t that right, Victor?”

“Yes,” Victor answered with a grin and peered down at the smaller man beside him. He was quite impressed with Cobblepot`s subjection over you but he also felt a sting of jealousy that you seem so subjective to his domination. After all, you belonged to him and this was just a one-time occurrence to punish you. That`s all it was, nothing more and he would make sure both you and Penguin understood that.

“And what we want, my dear.” Oswald paused as he let go of your jaw to swiftly pull off your tank top. “Is to punish you.” He stared darkly down at your bouncing tits and you bit your lip.

“Yes please, _Mister Penguin_ , punish me. I`ve been such a bad girl.” you purred and Oswald`s gaze snapped up to meet yours.

“You are not supposed to enjoy your punishment!!” he gritted.

Victor chuckled beside him. “Oh, you don`t know my girl at all, do you Penguin?”

Oswald looked confused at him and the hitman grinned broadly as he seized your jaw with his leather gloved hand.

“You see, boss. My little girl here loves getting punished, isn’t that so? You don’t even need to be tied up, you just lay there and willingly takes every swat.” You nodded eagerly and you could practically feel your juices soaking down your shorts. Victor smiled as he slowly pushed his thumb between your parted lips and you sucked it hungrily, the scent of leather driving you wild. Oswald stared at the sight in front of him and he panted, his dick straining against his pants.

“Have you ever heard the sweet moans from a woman when you`re spanking her pretty little ass?”

Oswald shook his head silently, still staring at your lips that sucked Victor`s thumb like a cock.

“It’s the perfect, most fucking arousing sound in the word.” he rasped before pulling his thumb out of your mouth. “And I will show you just how willing she is.” Victor let go of your jaw and took a few steps back until he stood next to Oswald.

“Undress.”

Obediently, you crawled off the bed and stood before them as you slowly wriggled out of your shorts and let them fall to your feet where you stepped out of them, leaving you naked to their hungry eyes. It made you blush in excitement, they made you feel so wanted, so desirable.

“Huh!” Oswald huffed. “Will you look at that.” He ogled you with a smug grin, his eyes examining your naked female flesh and the look he gave you made your pussy tingle with an overwhelming heat. You moaned and closed your eyes as your hand found its way between your legs and slowly began massaging your clit. Oh God, how you needed to be pounded by a hard cock right now!

Oswald`s dilated eyes stared at you in awe when your fingers started fondling your pussy. Oh, fuck! How he wanted to taste your delicious honey, to gather your juices with his tongue as he was lapping at your folds.

“Not yet!” Victor growled and grabbed your wrist. You snapped your eyes open and groaned in despair when Victor sucked your juices off your fingers. “Now, get on the bed on all fours!”

Once again you did as he told, pushing out your butt towards them, eager to receive your punishment. A second later you felt the rough sensation of leather gloves on your skin, gently caressing your tush and you let out a quiet little moan.

“Please,” you begged in a whisper.

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” Victor growled huskily.

“Please, Sir! Spank me!!” you cried out in a desperate pent up breath.

Yes! There it was. That magic word.

_Sir._

Victor chuckled as he reared his hand back and gave you a firm slap on the ass, the smack echoing throughout the bedroom. You cried out a moan and then a second slap hit your butt, making your whole body tremble and your pussy to drip with arousal. Victor was elated as he felt your flesh under his hand, a most arousing sensation making his cock twitch in anticipation. Slowly he rubbed your reddening flesh and then delivered another resounding blow to the other cheek.

Oswald was gawking at your reddened ass and how your butt wriggled so delightfully under Victor`s hands.

Victor`s gaze moved from your wriggling ass to Oswald. “Are you just going to stand there ogling or help me out here?”

Oswald woke up from his trance, hearing Zsasz`s words and smirked devilishly before moving closer to you. He groaned loudly when he rendered his first slap and his breathing quickened. Oh, this was much more arousing than he would`ve ever thought! he mused just before presenting another mind blowing slap on your ass.  

Light massages alternated with more and more blows, and you started to groan under their onslaught. Your cheeks were reddening as they spread their blows across their full roundness, individual handprints no longer discernible.

When they were finished, your spent body fell down onto the mattress and you were panting rapidly, heart pounding against your ribs.

Oswald was spurred on by Victor, by you and how you thrived in the pleasures of their punishment and he became lost in his own growing desire. He dipped his fingers between your thighs and found the juices from your sopping cunt, coating your thighs, and now Oswald’s fingers. He walked around and fed his slick and shiny fingers to you and you hungrily licked them clean.

“That`s it, my filthy little slut. Taste your own desperate little pussy.” he husked before giving Victor a mischievous smirk. “How about we give her something more tasteful? Something bigger?”

Victor grinned back in unification and started unzipping his pants. Oswald walked back to stand beside Victor and you sat up on the bed as you followed his movement. Oswald zipped down his pants as well and your widened eyes stared at the hard cocks in their hands. Your mouth watered at the sight of them slowly stroking themselves and you licked your lip, wanted nothing more than taking their beautiful cocks into your mouth.  


“Come here and kneel for us,” Oswald growled and you grinned as you slipped off the bed and knelt before them, your eyes twinkling wickedly. Eagerly you grabbed them and started stroking up and down, one in each hand and they leaned their heads back and groaned.

“Be a good girl and open your pretty little mouth. You wanted us both so you will fucking take us both!” Victor glared down at you as you stroke their cocks in your hands and you bit your lip when your soaked pussy ached with throbbing need to be filled.

“Go on, my naughty little dove. Suck us off!” Oswald watched you through heavy lidded eyes and mouth agape as you flicked your tongue over their cockheads, his first then Victor’s. Then you took them both into your mouth, Oswald’s and Victor’s cocks touching, rubbing against each other as you started to suck them off, eliciting a string of moans from the two men. You looked up at them, smiling inwardly as their faces dissolved into a look of pure pleasure.

“Stick out your tongue, babe. We’re gonna cum all over your pretty face, you cock slut.” Victor murmured hoarsely and you pushed your tongue out, hungrily waiting for your reward but in total agony over the fact that they wouldn’t let you come. You knew this. You knew Victor and this was his perfect way of punishing you.

Victor and Oswald grabbed their dicks and jacked off furiously until they both came, pumping huge loads of cum on your face. 

“Oh fuuuuck!” Oswald groaned as his cock spasmed and shot hot ropes of cum on your tongue and face. Victor let out a violent groan and unloaded a torrent of semen onto your already sticky face and tongue.

When Oswald and Victor finished, they rubbed their dick against your face, making sure that you were covered in their semen and you grabbed for their cocks with a wide grin as you licked them clean. Then you stood up and laid down on the bed with your eyes closed, still with that aching wet heat between your legs.

God, how you wished for them to just leave, so you could take care of that throbbing cunt of yours. Or even better, for them to get their hard cocks back so they could fuck you senseless. Suddenly, you felt a wet tongue licking on your wet folds and you gasped as you looked down and met Victor’s dark gaze.

Oh God! Yes! You started bucking your hips against his face but he withdrew, making you whimper.

“Scram Penguin! This girl belongs to me and only I will make her cum,” he grunted between your thighs and you bit your lip as he plunged his tongue back into your tight pussy.

Oswald ground his teeth at his hitman’s words and at the sight of you and Victor before him. But unwilling to anger Victor even further, he left your apartment with the sounds of your orgasmic moans ringing in his ears.


End file.
